Peace Will Never Prevail
by SuperNova077
Summary: Chapter 5 up . kinda short srry
1. Darkness Returns

Ok ! after major technical difficulties ( all electronic devices are out to get me I swear) here is my first chapter story ! Enjoy chapter 1!

Also I would like to thank the reviewers for my first story: I'll stand up for you forever. Thank you very much everyone! Your words will be taken into consideration!

Disclaimer: I do not own the monkey team! I lov'em but I do not own'em!

Peace will Never Prevail

Chapter 1: Darkness returns

What is peace? Is it freedom from fear? Is it the end of a war? Or is it the silence of darkness? Does anyone really know what peace means? Our familiar heros actually thought they finally knew what peace was. They saw what happened. They knew , or thought they knew, that peace had been brought to the universe. Is peace really what they thought? Or was it just an allusion. The funny thing about allusions, is that they eventually come to an end. Whether they are wanted to end or not. In this case, the end of this allusion came sooner than anyone could have or wanted to have thought.

Deep in the darkest place in the universe, a forgotten and unwanted dark creature flew through the empty void. This unwanted creature had been maimed beyond words for one thing. His master. This master had made him what he was. He was part of him. This slave was known as mandarin. He like his master was believed dead. But, if anyone remembers there is always a catch to things. Right now mandarin is flying through space in a ship so pathetic it would make anyone think twice about who he really was and who he had been. Or who he had with him. This almost unsalvageable ship was a chauffeur. A chauffeur to a great evil king. The skeleton king. Who , at the moment was not really himself.

Where they were going was a mystery for mandarin. He just did what he was told. For months on end they were traveling. Being in silence for that amount of time gave him time to think. What he was thinking about should be obvious. Sweet Revenge. Hours upon hours of thoughts of: hate, despair, torture, and most of all getting back at the monkey team. He didn't know how he went on. Various fantasies of the Monkey teams destruction played over and over again in his mind. This was all he had , until one day his fantasies had a chance at realization.

After about the three months of voyaging, the hunt was almost over. What mandarin was looking for, was ship that was supposed to be no more. But this ship also had a contract with mandarin's master. A contract much more powerful than his. This contract couldn't be broken or duplicated. This ship and his master were connected. As long as one of them remains the other shall return to the other. No matter in what condition, they were always reunited. This ship or the Citadel of bone, was destroyed when the dark one egg was opened . But, the sk remained alive when he was fused with the dark one so the contract they shared didn't expire.

As mandarin neared the entrance of the ship, he could feel something. It was his new instructions from his master. He closed his eyes and nodded, he knew exactly what to do. He flew to the other end of the ship, landed what he was flying in, and hopped out. He took a couple steps and then realized he forgot something extremely important. He walked back over to his odd spacecraft and pulled out a cloth. Whatever was inside was very important to him , because he made sure to take every precaution in carrying it. While still walking very carefully, he made his way to the top of the ship. He stopped at the very top, and then stared at the cloth. A purple flash of light appeared and a hatch slid open. Mandarin climbed down in the ship, holding the cloth tightly to avoid him losing it on his way down.

He reached the bottom , and walked toward the center of the room he was now in. Behind him the hatch he had used to enter the ship closed and disappeared completely from view. A smile cold be seen on appearing on mandarin's face. An evil smile. He stopped walking when he reached the foot of sk's throne.

"Finally master I have returned you to your seat of power." mandarin said as he lifted the cloth above his head and set it gently on the throne.

He stepped back as if he knew something big was going to happen. He was exactly right. A giant flash of purple and silver lightning struck the cloth and what was in it was revealed. It was the sk's disembodied head! His head couldn't been for long , because it disappeared in a mirage of blinding light. Mandarin had to cover his eyes it was so bright. An evil laugh could be heard emanating from the light. Mandarin started to open his eyes and jumped up and down at what he saw. The Sk was standing above him on his throne.

Something was wrong though. When the light died down completely mandarin stared in disbelief at his master. Or I should say he stared in disbelief right through his master. The SK was see through, like a ghost. Mandarin bowed , but his mind was filling up with furry as he knew why his master had become what he was now looking at.

"That pathetic monkey team will pay for what they did to you master. Ill make sure of it." Mandarin said still bowing

"Yes, im sure you will. But first, I need something from them."Sk said

"What , master, could you possibly need from them ?"Mandarin asked standing up

"You will know in time mandarin. But first let us go to shuggazoom and do what you have been dreaming of for the past months."Sk said

"Yes master, as you command. I already , as we speak , have the perfect plan for two members of the team ." Mandarin said grinning and thinking of how he will do it.

"We will strip them down piece by piece until there is nothing left! HAHAHAHAH!" Sk said laughing evilly

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

OK , maybe this is a little corny . But I promise the next chapter u will love! Beginnings are hard for me sometimes! Reviews plz!


	2. Many Questions That Need Answers

Thank u so much :** Lovelinelivelong639**, **love-writer**, and **4evermonkeyfan** for being my first reviewers on this story! I hope u like this chapter! Important, plz read the author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: I dont own the monkey team. I lov'em but I dont own'em.

Chapter 2: Many Questions That Need Answers

The night was dark but clear. Ranger 7 and a full sky of stars could be easily identified glistening in the distance. The city of shuggazoom was quiet and motionless. Nothing but the occasional whistle of the northern wind could be heard on the streets. Everyone was sleeping peacefully knowing that their protectors had everything under control. They thought a great enemy had been defeated and the constant threat of an attack was slim to none. They were happy they had nothing more to worry about. Nothing was left to worry about, right? The main cause of most of the attacks to the city was the Sk. He was gone. The almost unchanging worry they all had about the complete demolition of shuggazoom by that evil , was gone, right? Many shuggazoomians had the fear of him returning to wreak havoc upon the city, but they blocked it out of their minds knowing that everything will be ok. They had the monkey team, with them on the job everyone was safe.

Only one person was awake in all of shuggazoom. He was high up, watching over city like a hawk. The light from ranger 7 and the stars reflected off of his metallic body as he was watching and waiting. But what was he waiting for? Antauri had asked himself this many times, over the past few weeks. Something was bothering him. What it was he did not know. It was an unpleasant and dark feeling, that made him shudder the more he tried to discover its origin.

This feeling gave him the indication that their greatest mission wasn't successful. He remembered he said himself ,that what he had always hoped for had finally been brought to the galaxy. But had it? Peace had been an unreachable goal for so long, why all of sudden could they win? Maybe he just needed to accept the fact that sometimes there are happy endings. He needed to forget about the past and carry on with his future. But how could he forget? Every time he looked in a mirror or used his abilities he would be remembered of the pain and torture he went suffered to rid the universe of evil. Even though he gave his life, the attempt he made was almost wasted. The Dark one still continued on its rampage, as if not one thing was lost.

But the dark one was destroyed, he watched it happen. Something told him a part of it remained. How could this be ? Their plan was flawless and the results the same. There was no way it could have survived.

He realized how these feelings were weakening him. Not just in physical strength , but in mental as well. He knew , of course, himself better than anyone. It was not like him to question everything ,as he was doing. He was the one with all the answers. Not the other way around. He was the one who his team came to for wisdom and strength. Not for weakness and invulnerability. He also realized that he had been avoiding his team. If any of them came to him with a question, he feared he might give the wrong answer or might not have the answer at all. Hiding wouldn't solve anything. One of his teammates would wonder, and confront him with it.

They all had no indication that anything was wrong. They came to the conclusion that everything was under control. They had nothing that would make them stray from that state of mind, as he did. The power primate was a powerful force, one that they didn't quite understand or posses as much as he did. That is why he had to meditate so often, to keep it under control. But no matter how hard he concentrated, lately , he could not keep the power primate under control. Currently, meditating was almost useless, it didn't make him feel refreshed or stronger as it usually did. The power primate thrashed inside of him, giving a warning of some kind. A warning that he desperately needed to decipher, before something happened to shuggazoom or him. Every single day he grew weaker little by little. He needed to find out why , and soon

"Chiro is feeling this too. I can sense it." Antauri smiled."" The boy has become so familiar with the power primate , he must be able to mask this pain that I am falling apart trying to hide."

Antauri thought to himself how much chiro had grown in wielding the power primate. He was proud of him, and chiro knew that. But that almost worried antauri. He has come to him with problems before, but this time it was different. Chiro too had been acting a bit out of the ordinary lately. But he hadn't shared it with him as he had the times before. Antauri had a feeling that chiro was starting to question things as he was.

Antauri closed his cobalt blue eyes and focused all his energy on the power primate. He began to float and put himself in a usual meditating position. He strained to understand what the power primate was trying to tell him. For about another hour , he hovered above the ground, and stressed to find the answer he was looking for. He finally got something.

"Something is coming ." Antauri said

He opened his eyes and stared into space.

"Ughh..." Antauri moaned and fell to the ground.

He used the super robots neck to steady himself, and tried to stand up.

"I have to warn them. I-." was all he could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never realized how entertaining it was to stare at the ceiling for so long." Chiro said sarcastically

He was laying in bed, as irritated as a hornet. He had been awake all night tossing and turning. Sleep never coming to him easily, the way it had been for weeks.

" I give up! What's wrong with me! I haven't been able to sleep for weeks!" Chiro said hopping out of bed.

He stood up and started to pace around his room. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"Something's wrong. I have a bad feeling. The power primate has been really disturbed lately. I hope we really did what I think we did. What if we didn't?" Chiro thought.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I should tell antauri." Chiro said

Chiro all of the sudden felt dizzy. He stumbled a little, and sat down on his bed.

"Whoa , that didn't feel right at all." Chiro said

He sat and thought for a few minutes. He started to think about their last biggest mission. "Was operation Burn the worm successful? Did we really do it? I don't think we did. All these feelings I have been having , im getting weaker everyday. I cant be weak. I have to be strong. I have to protect shuggazoom, and all the people in it. They all think they are safe. But are they? I ask too many questions." chiro thought to himself

To break the silence his alarm clock went off.

"Time to start another day." chiro said as he went over to his dresser and started to dress.

There was one thing that sat in the back of chiro's mind that he dared not even think of. That their mission failed, and peace was not brought to the universe. But everything was ok. So why even worry? Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So watcha think? Plz tell me with a review!

**Authors note: **I might not update for two weeks this time. I have a class field trip for three days. Ill have plenty of time to write ( bus ride 6 hours each way haha ughhh) so expect another chapter soon. Ill try to update the third chapter as soon as possible!


	3. A Walk with time

I'm so sorry for the long wait! The bus was so noisy I couldn't concentrate! I barely got a thing written during the 5 hours there and back. And nosy people who kept bugging me! So I had to finish this chapter at home. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Walk with the Past , Present, future, and immediate future

Chiro walked out his door and down the hall towards his tube. Since his dizzy spell last night, he felt sick in a way. Something inside of him was telling him something happened. He couldn't stand this feeling. It gave him the idea someone was hurt. Seriously hurt. And something was coming? He wasn't quite sure. He stepped in his tube, and decided to see what his team was doing. As he entered the control room he noticed something was amiss. All he could see was a thick veil of purple smoke. He started to make his way through the smoke and began to cough.

"Hello ! Gibson! Otto! Anyone! Kah kah. It's getting kah hard to kah breath ,ugh." chiro yelled then dropped to the ground.

Chiro blinked and then started to notice the smoke was clearing. He tried as hard has he could to stay conscious but after a few more useless gasps for air, chiro was out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chiro awoke to a strange sensation. He couldn't breath or speak at first. It felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and was falling to the ground. But instead of hitting the ground he just kept going. He opened his eyes and noticed a rainbow of colors and then darkness. He slammed into the ground hard letting out a shocked gasp followed by a fit of coughing. When he began to breath normally he looked around. Vanity and placidity was the only thing to notice.

"What is this place?" chiro asked looking around very puzzled.

As he said this a flash of green light blinded him. When the light died down, he saw something in the distance. He walked towards it and started to noticed it was of four colors.

" Monkey Team!" Chiro yelled

He ran the remaining distance were his friends laid. They were laying in a circle, almost as if they had been arranged that way on purpose. He kneeled down were nova laid. She was unconscious like the rest of them. The only indication to why she was that way was a nasty gash in her left arm. Wires were snapped and sparking. Even a pool of fluid started forming under her arm from a leaking cable.

"Nova, wake up!" Chiro said shaking her other shoulder.

Not a sound or movement came from nova. She just laid there making no indication of waking up. Chiro then moved over to Otto , who was on Nova's right. Otto was covered in a sleek brown liquid. Chiro figured it was oil by the rainbow tint it gave off. Other than Otto being covered in oil he looked fine. But, when Chiro tried to wake him, he stayed somber and still. On the other side of Otto laid Gibson. He was covered in bruises. A few dents in his helmet gave chiro the idea Gibson had been in a fight. But with who? Or what? Very confused chiro turned to the last robot monkey, Sprx. When Chiro's eyes fell upon Sprx's lower torso, he became alarmed.

"Oh no! He's bleeding!" Chiro said as he rushed to Sprx's side.

A medium sized object had pierced Sprx's side. Blood was dripping out of the wound and onto the floor. Chiro didn't know what to do. He had no medical knowledge. He figured sprx would be ok for the moment , so he turned to the last space in the circle of his friends.

Thinking the last space would be occupied by antauri, Chiro was quite perplexed when the space was empty.

"Where's Antauri?" Chiro asked as he turned around to get a look at the rest of his teammates.

"He's already gone." A voice echoed

"Who said that! Show yourself!" Chiro screamed.

" You should know who I am. But if you want me to show myself I will." The voice once more echoed.

Another flash of green light came out of no where. But the light died down again, there stood a familiar master.

" Master Zan! How are you here! Get away from my friends!" Chiro said taking a fighting stance.

Thinking of the first and last time he met Master Zan, he thought he needed to protect his team while they were so helpless.

" Don't get so worked up, boy. I'm not hear to hurt you. I'm actually here to help you." Master Zan said.

" How could you help me? Tell me were Antauri is!" Chiro said not moving a muscle.

" How could I help you ,you ask ? Chiro , I am , or was, the master of the power primate. Don't you think my appearance all of the sudden would be to you advantage?" Master Zan asked.

" As I remember you tried to get rid of the power primate, and you weren't on our side." Chiro said

" Minor detail, but , I am here to help though." Master zan said

" Fine , what do I need help with ?" chiro asked

" Hahaha! You are so foolish! After standing in you immediate future for ten minutes did you not realize something is very wrong here?" Master Zan asked

"I have kinda got that idea. What do you mean my immediate future?" Chiro asked

"... Do you know nothing! Do you even know were you are?" Master Zan said getting very frustrated.

" That's what im trying to figure out!" Chiro yelled

" Did that pathetic silver simian teach you nothing of the power primate? This is your mind ,chiro. We are in you mind." Master Zan said

"He is a good teacher! What does this have to do with the power primate?" Chiro asked

" The power primate, in dire circumstances, will show you a glimpse of the immediate future and sometimes more if needed to aid you." Master Zan said

" Why hasn't this happened before? With all the other things that have happened? Something is going to happen!" Chiro questioned

" Most likely you were not familiar enough with it for it to give you these signs. You must have just recently become a master of the primate, in a way. Also if you don't remember, which obviously you don't. Before, when the dark one was about to attack, I had been corrupting the power primate. Therefore, its true potential was blocked and its power cut off. Making it impossible to warn you properly. Antauri has these 'visions' every once and a while too. While the corruption was taking place , the reason he was so off balance was because he was receiving corrupted energy visions instead of regular ones." Master Zan explained

"Ok , so this is going to happen," Chiro said looking over back at his fallen comrades," But were is antauri?"

" Think about it Chiro, look at your friends. They are all damaged and hurt. Antauri not being there must give you some explanation." Master Zan said steping into the empty space in the circle were the monkeys laid.

" Does that mean antauri is hurt already? If the team will be like this in the near future, does that mean it has already happened to antauri! I have got to help him!" Chiro said panicing

" Slow down boy, there is one more thing I want to show you. There are three things that were destined for you to see today. The past, which of course would be me since I now longer exist in the present. The immediate future, which would be you dolt friends in shambles. Finally, last but certainly not least , my favorite part, your future." Master Zan said and raised his arms to release energy into the air.

Chiro watched his friends fade away. But after that nothing happened. The darkness stayed the same. Nothing changed.

" Nothing happened except my friends are gone. What is this?" Chiro asked looking around

" This ,dear Chiro, is your future. Quite bleak, isn't it? Just what I have always wanted to see. Your end of a future. Enjoyable isn't it?" Master Zan said enjoying himself.

" You told me you were here to help me! Showing me this isn't helping!" Chiro said

All of the sudden Chiro felt dizzy again. He held his head in his hands and backed up a little. He is body swayed from side-to-side as he just about to fell over.

" Chiro! Wake up!" A familiar voice echoed

" Trust me boy this is helping. Helping you to give up sooner. Now it is time for me to go and for you to accept defeat, enjoy." Master Zan said as he disappeared into the darkness.

" Wait..." Chiro said as he fell to the ground

" Come on Chiro !" The same voice echoed

Chiro started to see a bright light and fuzzy images.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Like it? I know antauri is still floating in limbo somewhere, sorry for the cliffhanger on that. I promise you'll know what happened to him soon! It might be a little confusing but its all part of the master plan. Lol . Tell me watcha think with a review . Thanks!


	4. Take Down

So srry it took so long ( so much school work). Here's chapter 4!!!

Chapter 4: Take Down

Chiro blinked as the fuzzy images he could see became more and more visible. When his vision was completely clear he could see Gibson and Sprx hovered over him with worried looks on their faces.

" Hey kid, ya' ok ?" Sprx asked lending out a hand to help chiro sit up.

" I think so. What was with the purple smoke? Kah ,kah?" Chiro said coughing.

" Well–" Gibson started

" Brainstrain here mixed too many chemicals together in his lab." Sprx said

" You make it sound like I did it on purpose! There was a smudge on my Chemical Research Equation notes that led me to misreading it. I would have read it correctly if someone had not spilled polish all over them!" Gibson yelled

" What are you getting at!" Sprx fired back

" Isn't it obvious! You spilled the polish on my notes while you were doing you hourly cleaning of you magnets in the training room!" Gibson screamed

" Oh, so its my fault Chiro fainted?" Sprx yelled

" Exactly, you're the only one who polishes his weapons hourly. Therefore, leading to the conclusion you spilled the polish on my notes!" Gibson said

While those two quarreled over who caused the smoke, chiro said in deep thought over the dream he had just had.

" Did I really dream that? That was so... real. Is what I saw really going to happen? Gibson and Sprx look fine and are acting fine too. But what about Antauri? He was supposed to be hurt already, or ... worse. I've got to find him, maybe it hasn't happened yet. Maybe it wont happen at all." Chiro thought to himself.

Thinking so hard Chiro didn't notice that nova had come into the training room and joined the fight while Otto just stood there and watched.

" Your so self-centered! All you care about is yourself!" Gibson said

" Oh , and you aren't?" Sprx said back.

" Shut up you too! This fight is pointless! Who cares who started it! As long as Chiro is ok , who really cares !" Nova screamed

" Yeah , well." Sprx said

" Chiro you ok ?" Otto asked

" Huh? Oh , yeah , im ok." Chiro said kind of surprised at this sudden question

" Ya' sure?" Nova asked as she walked over.

" Yeah. Any of you know were antauri is?" Chiro asked as he stood up.

" I have not seen him in quite some time." Gibson said looking at the others.

" Either have I." Sprx said weakly . Still being mad at Gibson.

" He isn't in his room. On my way down here the door was cracked a little, when I looked in as I looked by I didn't see him." Nova said

The team pondered this for a moment.

" Well , lets find him!" Otto said

" Split up team, we got to find him." Chiro said

With this said everyone went into motion and started their search. Gibson went over to the super computer, and the rest of the team went into their tubes to start their search.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Im in the fourth sector, no sign of Antauri." Sprx said over his intercom

" Im in the brain scrambler, no Antauri." Chiro said disappointed over his intercom

" Yeah , Im in the memory bank storage room, I cant find him either." Nova said sadly.

" The tracer can find any sign of him in the Robot." Gibson said worriedly

"..." no response from otto.

" Otto? Find anything?" Chiro asked anxiously.

"..." no response

" Yo, Otto , were talking to you!" Sprx said rudely

" ..." still no response

" Were was he looking?" Nova asked

" I think he said he was going to search near the engine room." Gibson replied

" I'm near there, ill see if I can find him." Nova said.

" Alright, then everyone else back to the control room." Chiro said

"Right!" the team replied

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nova made her way down the corridor. She immediately discovered something amiss. A strong smell of something burning filled the air. When she reached the door to the engine room, something was seeping out from under the door.

" What's this?" Nova asked not stepping in a huge puddle of the brown liquid.

Nova quickly punched in the correct code and the door slid open.

"This stuff almost looks like oil." Nova said as she entered the room.

When she walked through the engine room more and more oil covered the floor. When the oil got ankle deep, nova found out why. The Super Robot's oil tank had a huge hole in it. The sides of the hole still glowed a dim firey red from the something that made it. Seeing all of this, nova became very cautious, and took a fighting stance and looked around. While scaning the room, she saw a few dents and burn marks on the walls. Then she saw otto laying up against on of the machines.

" Otto!" nova yelled.

She ran over to him and knelt down.

" If I try to reactivate him with all that oil on him it might shock us both. Does oil conduct electricity? Oh I don't know. I'll just bring him to Gibson, he'll know what to do." Nova said

So she pulled Otto's arm over her shoulder, held onto his waist, and lifted him up off the ground. Then she stood up, steadied herself, and headed for the exit.

" What could have made that giant hole in the fuel tank?" Nova questioned

Nova made her way out of the engine room and was almost to the tubes. When she saw something in the corner of her eye.

" Who's there?" Nova asked

She looked around and broke out in a run. Well as fast as she could go with another monkey on her back. When they were in the front of the tubes, nova placed Otto in his own tube and hit the manual down button. When he was safely down, she looked around and slowly moved towards her tube.

" I know someone is there! Show yourself you coward!" Nova said almost in her tube.

" Alright then, but it will be one of the last things you'll see!" A voice said.

" That voice! NO! It cant be– She stopped

An blast came from the corner of her eye and she dodged before she could finish her sentence. She stood up and ran for her tube. She got in and she started to go down. Before she could even go down completely another energy blast shot out and grazed her shoulder.

" Ahhh!" She yelped in pain.

Nova fell to her knees and clutched her shoulder. The pain was so immense she blacked out before she realized that the tube was still in motion and something was following her.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

" Where are they?" Chiro asked getting extremely nervous

" This is starting to freak me out! Everyone is disappearing!"Sprx said

The whooshing of a tube could be heard.

" No need to be alarmed there is– Otto!" Gibson first said calmly then in a freaked out tone when he saw Otto.

They ran over to him and saw him knocked out and covered in oil. Gibson and Sprx picked him up out of his tube and laid him on the ground. Before they could even question Otto's condition another whooshing noise from another tube was heard. Nova fell out of her tube when it came to a halt still clutching her shoulder and completely shut down.

" Nova !" Sprx screamed and ran over to her.

He removed her hand from her shoulder and gasped. Her shoulder was destroyed. Wires were snapped sparking and leaking.

" Nova wake up!" sprx yelled

Chiro backed up and stared at his two fallen comrades. It was really happening, his dream was becoming a reality.

" No." Chiro said weakly knowing something else was coming

" Chiro, we have to get them to med bay. Chiro! Are you listening!" Gibson said

" Yeah , right." Chiro said almost trembling with fear.

Chiro went over and picked up Otto while Sprx picked up Nova. They had made it across the room when the whoosh of all the tubes at once was heard and somthing else entered the control room. Then some sort of shot could be heard and the team got down to avoid a hit.

"Formless appear." A voice said

As commanded an army of the familiar black fomless oozed out of the tubes and surrounded Chiro , Gibson, Sprx, Otto , and Nova.

" NO this cant be happening!" Sprx said

" This is absolutely impossible! The only explanation to this is not logical!" Gibson said

"That voice sounds like- Chiro said

" Get them." The Voice said

Once more as commanded the formless did as they were told, and began an attack. The three standing hyperforce members backed up and looked around.

" He have to protect Otto and Nova." Chiro said and he set Otto down behind him and put up his hands ready to fight.

Sprx did the same, set nova behind him and activated his magnets. Gibson activated his drills and the battle began. About six formless jumped out from the right and started an attack towards sprx. He gracefully dodged the first mirage of hits and landed on the ground.

" Magnaball Beam Splitter!" Sprx screamed

A rush of red energy flew from his magnets and went straight for the formless. As the energy got closer, the formless didn't move and inch. Finally when the attack reached them they went intangable and Sprx's attack had to effect.

" What the?" Sprx said backing up as the formless drew nearer to him.

Gibson saw Sprx's problem and was quick to help. He jumped over a crowd of formless charging towards him and caught the ones surrounding Sprx by surprise.

" Lasolash Drills!" Gibson fired

This second display of light and energy was too in vain because the formless once again became see-through and the attack was void.

" We cant hurt these things!" Sprx yelled and tried to avoid contact with them.

Chiro stood and watched all of this happen and couldn't move. This cant be happening!

" What's wrong Chiro? Can't handle the truth?" He heard the familiar voice of Mandarin echo in his mind.

" You aren't talking to me right now.You cant be talking to me right now" Chiro said clutching his head.

" Oh yes I am. I would at least try to help your friends right now Chiro. Leaving them to do battle alone isn't a wise idea." Mandarin said.

" Where are you!?" Chiro asked

" The clock is ticking." Mandarin said

Chiro looked over and saw Gibson being pounded into the wall while Sprx was being restrained and forced to watch.

" Gibson!" Chiro yelled and leaped into the air to help his friend.

"MonkeyFu!"Chiro yelled.

" Chiro no ! That attack is going to go right through them and– Sprx tried to warn Chiro before it was too late.

The Formless went intangable and the attack went through them and directly at Gibson.

"NO!" Chiro yelled

The attack was already released from Chiro's hands and couldn't be called back. He watched in horror as the green ball of energy collided with Gibson. He let out a dreadful cry of pain and fell to the ground. His eyes flickered off and he was gone. All that was left was Chiro and Sprx. Sprx broke free of hold the formless had on him and ran over to Chiro , weaving in and out of the formless punches and kicks along the way.

" We've got to get out of here!" Chiro said

" If I can get to the controls, I have an idea. You have to cover for me so I can get over there." Sprx said

" O-k." Chiro said.

Chiro was so overwhelmed. So much was happening at once. He knew that him and sprx couldn't hold them off forever. It was only a matter of time.

" I like the way you think Chiro. Giving up is the only thing that can save you now." Mandarin's voice echoed.

" No , we cant give up." Chiro said quietly

" Yo, Chiro are you ready?" Sprx said annoyed.

" Yeah." Chiro said

" Here goes nothing! Magna Tingler Blast!" Sprx launched his attack

This was a brilliant plan , especially for Sprx. If he attacked the formless they would become see-through , so sprx would just go right through them to the controls.

" Hey over here! Chiro Spearo!" Chiro said starting to occupy some of the formless for Sprx to try his idea.

Finally when he reached the controls he started to press a whole bunch of buttons.

" Yes! That's it! Now I just need to– What the?" Sprx said as he fell to his knees and clutched his side.

He had been hit. But by who? How could he have missed it? He looked up and saw his attacker.

" You jerk." Sprx said before going unconcious

" Sprx no! Get off of me you– What? Where did they go?" Chiro said

The Formless simply dissipated into thin air.

" But how? Sprx!" Chiro ran over to him.

Chiro flipped him over, and it was the same.

" NO! I'm still dreaming!"

He backed up and realized he was now in the center of the control room. He looked around and saw exactly what his dream predicted. All four of his friends were surrounding him. Each in the order and had the same injuries as he remembered. Everything happened so fast. Chiro was so scared and so confused he fell to the ground and started to cry.

" Oh please, that's all you have to say."Mandarin said

Chiro looked up and saw none other than the former leader of the team, Mandarin, levitating above him.

" You are so pathetic. I have nothing more to say to you than, Good Night. Monkey Mind Screech ahhh!"

" No !" Was the last thing chiro said

" Now the fun begins." Mandarin said looking around at all his former teammates

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watcha think? confused?Good! maybe its a little confusing but if you read the previous chapters you should know why the formless can just become " see through", and yup i know antauri is still floating in oblivian but dont worry i havent forgot him!!! A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE!!! THX!!!


	5. His Moment

Sorry this chapter is so short. The 6th chapter is in the making . Enjoy!

Chapter 5: His moment

Mandarin groped his way along the dark corridor. He was too busy coming up with schemes to care how hard it was to see. _So many things to do. So little time._ Mandarin thought. He looked up and saw a dim light, which meant he had almost reached his destination. He turned the corner and he was now in the main room of the citadel. He was suddenly filled with great deal of pride, as he thought of how to tell the Sk he had captured his former teammates and chiro.

He reached Sk's throne and stood up straight. He knew how to address the Sk and slouching wasn't the way to do it.

" Master, my mission was overly successful. I have captured the Monkey Team , every single one of them. With not one complication at all." Mandarin said

" Very good, now I have a new command for you." Sk said

" Anything."

" You may do anything you wish to do to them. But I have only request." Sk said

" Yes?"

" Do not kill them, that would be my job." Sk said smiling with an evil grin

" Yes, master , I will do whatever you please." Mandarin said too with an evil grin

" Leave." Sk said

" Gladly." Mandarin said almost running off do to what he has been waiting for.

He made his way once again down the same hall. But his time he was more eager than ever. For now he was free to do whatever he wanted. All the years of waiting for this moment , was over. Payback , something at times he only dreamt of, was now at hand. It was his moment. If someone died in the process, not his problem. Skeleton King's orders meant nothing to him. He was going to do what HE wanted to do. Not even Skeleton king would get in his way.

Stay by! Next chapter coming soon. Reviews plz!


End file.
